


Tierisch verliebt

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne hat einen neuen Mitbewohner, von dem Thiel anfangs etwas genervt ist. Aber dann schließt er ihn in sein Herz ...





	1. Die erste Begegnung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).



> Liebe CornChrunchie, 
> 
> hier kommt der erste Teil deines Geburtstagsgeschenkes. :-) Ich wünsche dir ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen. ♥
> 
> Der klischeehafte Titel musste einfach sein. ;-)

Thiel griff nach seiner dampfenden Kaffeetasse, lehnte sich langsam zurück, und seufzte vor Wohlbehagen. Sein erster Urlaubstag. Wegfahren würde er zwar nicht, aber endlich wieder mal etwas zur Ruhe kommen. Die vergangenen Monate waren oftmals verdammt anstrengend gewesen, und den Urlaub hatte er sich mehr als redlich verdient. Über eine Woche lang mal entspannen und nichts von der Arbeit hören und sehen, über eine Woche lang richtig lange ausschlafen, und vor allem über eine Woche lang kein Boerne, der sich eifrig in seine Ermittlungen einmischte. Herrlich.

Den Herrn Professor würde er aber mit Sicherheit dennoch zu Genüge in den kommenden Tagen zu Gesicht bekommen. So wie er Boerne kannte, würde der wohl spätestens morgen Abend fragen, ob er noch kurz auf ein Glas Wein rüber kommen wollte. Vielleicht sogar schon nachher.  
Er grinste breit und nippte an seinem Kaffee. War ja nicht so, als würde er sich nicht darüber freuen, von Boerne ab und zu auf einen Wein eingeladen zu werden. Boerne war zwar oft eine tierische Nervensäge, klar, aber er hatte bereits vor einer ganzen Weile mit Erschrecken festgestellt, dass er sich eigentlich hin und wieder ganz gerne von Boerne ... nerven ließ. Das verwirrte ihn manchmal durchaus ganz schön und machte ihm manchmal auch ein bisschen Angst. Boerne wusste davon natürlich nichts. Der wusste so einiges nicht, war auch besser so. 

Thiel schob die Gedanken an Boerne mehr oder weniger erfolgreich beiseite, und entschied sich dafür, seinen ersten freien Tag hauptsächlich faul auf der Couch zu verbringen.

 

Am Abend klopfte es an seiner Tür. _Bestimmt Boerne,_ dachte er, und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel nach oben flogen.

Oh. Er war ein bisschen enttäuscht. Nicht Boerne stand vor seiner Tür, sondern eine ... Katze. Eine riesige grau-getigerte Katze. Die musste gegen seine Tür gekommen sein. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass einer der Nachbarn eine Katze hatte.

„Na, wer bist du denn?“

Grüne Augen musterten ihn und ein langgezogenes Miauen ertönte. Klang irgendwie ... unfreundlich.

Boernes Wohnungstür ging auf. „Ah, wie ich sehen kann, haben Sie schon Bekanntschaft miteinander geschlossen.“

Seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Die Katze gehört zu Ihnen?“

„Es ist ein Kater. Er heißt Max.“

„Max?“

„Ein äußerst einfallsloser Name, ich weiß.“

„Seit wann haben Sie die Katze denn?“ Letzte Woche war da noch keine Katze in Boernes Wohnung herum getigert.

„Kater, Herr Thiel.“

„Ja, meine ich doch.“

„Seit Samstagabend. Eigentlich gehört Max einem meiner Bekannten. Aber Peer ist in die Nähe von Berlin gezogen und wollte Max, der immerhin bereits acht Jahre auf dem Katzenbuckel hat, diesen weiten Umzug ersparen. Nun ja, außerdem hat seine Partnerin, mit der er nun zusammengezogen ist, bedauerlicherweise eine schwere Katzenallergie.“

„Und da vertraut er das Tier ausgerechnet Ihnen an?“

Boerne kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ausgerechnet mir? Was soll das denn bitteschön heißen?“

„Na ja, ich hatte bisher nicht gerade den Eindruck, dass Sie ein großer Katzenfreund sind.“

„Ich mag Katzen durchaus. Na ja ... es gibt zumindest Tiere, die ich weniger mag. Wespen zum Beispiel. Ja, Wespen mag ich deutlich weniger als Katzen.“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Nun gut, um ehrlich zu sein, hat Peer zuerst ein paar andere Leute gefragt, ob sie Max nehmen wollen.“

„Aber es wollte ihn keiner?“

„Nein.“ Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Meisten haben keine Zeit oder Lust, um sich um Max zu kümmern, oder aber bereits eigene Tiere. Und wissen Sie, Max ist nicht ganz ... pflegeleicht.“

„Nicht ganz pflegeleicht? Soll heißen?“ Er warf Max einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Na ja, mit Artgenossen versteht er sich nicht, und er zerstört mit Vorliebe gerne Schnürsenkel, Lederschuhe und so manch anderes.“

„Na, da wundert es mich echt, dass _Sie_ ihn aufgenommen haben.“ Boerne würde doch mit Sicherheit austicken, sollte das Vieh irgendetwas von seinem teuren Zeug kaputt machen.

„Nun, ich habe ihn zugegebenermaßen auch nur unter einer einzigen Bedingung aufgenommen.“

„Aha, und unter welcher?“

„Wenn ich auf Dauer nicht mit ihm klarkomme, und Peer kein Ersatz-Herrchen oder -Frauchen findet, dann ... muss Max ins Tierheim.“

„Oh.“ Das fand er jetzt ja irgendwie doch ein kleines bisschen gemein, auch wenn er Katzen nicht so wirklich viel abgewinnen konnte. „Und darauf hat sich Ihr Bekannter eingelassen?“

„Ja, es blieb ihm ja eigentlich auch nichts anderes übrig. Alle anderen wollten Max nicht, und er geht fest davon aus, dass das mit uns beiden schon funktionieren wird. Nun ja, schauen wir mal.“

Max hatte sich inzwischen hingesetzt und leckte sich ausgiebig die linke Pfote. 

„Was ist das eigentlich für eine Rasse? Das ist doch keine gewöhnliche Hauskatze, oder? Der ist so riesig.“ Max war wirklich ganz schön groß, und seine Ohren und der Schwanz waren leicht buschig. 

„Ein Maine Coon Mix.“

„Ah.“ Noch nie gehört. „Ich dachte schon aufgrund der Größe, da hätte ein Tiger oder so mitgemischt.“ Er grinste.

Boerne grinste mit, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. „Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Sagen Sie, könnten Sie sich eventuell vorstellen ... nun ja ...“ Boerne räusperte sich schon wieder. „Max muss sich ja noch richtig eingewöhnen, und ich dachte, da Sie doch jetzt Urlaub haben, da ...“ 

„ _Was_ dachten Sie, Boerne?“ Eine ganz ganz ganz gaaanz schlechte Vorahnung beschlich ihn.

„Vielleicht könnten Sie mir ja in den nächsten Tagen ein ganz klein wenig unter die Arme greifen, was Max betrifft.“

„Wie bitte?!“

„Nun ja, ich dachte, Sie könnten vielleicht ab und zu in meiner Wohnung mal nach dem Rechten sehen, wenn ich nicht da bin, Max kurz Gesellschaft leisten und ...“

„Nö! Vergessen Sie's!“ Das konnte Boerne sich abschminken! Er hatte Urlaub, den wollte er genießen und ganz sicher nicht damit verbringen, sich um dieses zu groß geratene Katzenvieh zu kümmern!

„Sie müssten einfach nur ...“

„Nein, Boerne!“

„Es wäre wirklich nicht besonders ...“

„Nein, habe ich gesagt!“

„Ist das Ihr letztes Wort?“

„Ja!“

„In Ordnung, ich wollte ja nur mal höflich fragen.“ Boerne wandte sich an den Kater. „Komm mit, Max. Zeit fürs Abendessen.“

Max stand auf und folgte Boerne in seine Wohnung, aber nicht ohne sich zwischendurch nochmal kurz zu Thiel umzudrehen. 

Und hätte Thiel nicht gewusst, dass das natürlich Schwachsinn war, hätte er fast gedacht, dass das Vieh ihn vorwurfsvoll anguckte ...

 

**_Eine halbe Stunde später_ **

„Herr Thiel?“ Boerne wirkte überrascht, ihn zu sehen. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

Er war sich sicher, dass er den folgenden Satz noch bitter bereuen würde. Aber er sagte ihn trotzdem. „Na schön, ich mach's.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe mit den Dreien einiges vor. ;-) Ich hoffe, dass ungefähr einmal wöchentlich ein neues Kapitel fertig wird.


	2. Streicheleinheiten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Streicheleinheiten, Eifersucht und so ... ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So viele Kudos für das erste Kapitel, ich bin etwas überwältigt. ♥

Während Boerne in der linken Hand das Weinglas hielt, war seine rechte Hand bereits seit Minuten beinahe unentwegt fleißig mit Streicheln beschäftigt.

Und der Riesenkater genoss die Streicheleinheiten ganz offensichtlich. Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen seitlich an Boernes Bein gekuschelt da, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, und schnurrte leise. Ja, dem ging es prima. 

Kein Wunder, dachte sich Thiel, und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Wein. _Ihm_ würde es auch ausgesprochen gut gefallen, von Boerne so liebevoll gestreichelt zu werden.

„Er ist sehr verschmust.“

„Jo, das sehe ich.“

„Möchten Sie ihn auch mal streicheln?“

„Nö ... muss nicht sein.“

„Sein Fell ist ganz weich, probieren Sie doch mal.“

„Ein anderes Mal vielleicht, okay?“

„In Ordnung.“ Boerne lachte leise. „Schön, dass Sie es sich doch noch anders überlegt haben, Herr Thiel.“

„Jo, na ja, mal zwei oder drei Minuten am Tag, um nach dem Vieh ... ähm ... nach dem Kater zu gucken, werde ich schon opfern können.“  
Ach Mann. Es fiel ihm manchmal einfach irgendwie so schwer, Boerne einen Wunsch abzuschlagen. Das war eigentlich schon so, seit sie sich kannten. Erst war er genervt und schimpfte, und wenig später gab er dann oftmals doch nach, konnte eben nicht anders. So wie auch diesmal. Na ja, er würde halt ganz kurz danach gucken, ob mit dem Vieh alles in Ordnung war, und sich dann wieder aus dem Staub machen.

„Zwei oder drei Minuten nur?“

„Ist das etwa zu kurz?“

„Nun ja, ein wenig länger könnten Sie Max schon Gesellschaft leisten.“

Er seufzte laut hörbar. „Na gut.“

„Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie auch mit ihm im Treppenhaus spazieren gehen.“

„Ich soll mit ihm im Treppenhaus spazieren gehen?“ Es gab auch Grenzen! „Sonst noch was?!“

„Das war ja nur ein Vorschlag.“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Vergessen Sie das mit dem Treppenhaus einfach wieder.“

„Gut, mache ich. Schon vergessen.“ Spazierengehen mit dem Vieh, soweit kam's noch ... Er lehnte sich zurück und ließ seinen Blick, immer noch etwas ungläubig, durch Boernes Wohnzimmer schweifen.  
Der Raum hatte sich in ein kleines Katzenparadies verwandelt. An der einen Wand stand nun ein ziemlich großer schwarzweißer Katzenbaum, der ordentlich Platz einnahm, daneben ein dunkelrotes Minisofa und ein Karton mit diversem Katzenspielzeug, aus dem ein Gummihuhn heraus lugte. Boerne hatte sogar einige seiner Möbel für den Katzenkram verschoben, und dieser schicke Glastisch mit der komischen Lampe darauf war ganz verschwunden.  
Also, irgendwas sagte ihm ja, dass Boerne nicht ansatzweise mit dem Gedanken spielte, Max ins Tierheim zu geben. Die beiden verstanden sich ja auch ganz offensichtlich gut, hätte er ehrlich gesagt nicht gedacht. 

Thiel runzelte die Stirn. Sehr gut sogar verstanden die sich, Max legte seinen Kopf gerade auf Boernes Knie. Mann, da könnte man ja echt ein bisschen eifersüchtig werden ... Das wollte er jetzt gar nicht mehr länger sehen. Er trank sein Glas leer und stand auf. „Na ja, ich geh' dann mal langsam heim. Sie müssen ja im Gegensatz zu mir morgen früh raus.“

Boerne nickte, und erhob sich ebenfalls. 

Max öffnete die Augen und wirkte irritiert, weil die Streicheleinheiten erst einmal zu Ende waren, wie Thiel mit leichter Genugtuung feststellte.

 

„Thiel?“

„Ja?“

Boerne stand im Türrahmen und lächelte. „Danke.“

Von diesem Lächeln wollte er heute Nacht träumen.

„Miau!“

Mann, durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Jetzt war der ihnen tatsächlich bis an die Tür gefolgt, und stand neben Boerne.

„Oh, auch Max möchte sich offensichtlich von Ihnen verabschieden.“

„Das ist ... nett.“ Hätte er aber drauf verzichten können. „Na ja, dann ... wünsche ich Ihnen und Ihrem neuen Mitbewohner eine gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht, Herr Thiel.“

Er schloss seine Tür auf, dann drehte er sich noch einmal um.

Boerne stand noch immer da, die Mundwinkel noch immer nach oben gezogen.

Darauf, ob auch Max noch dort stand, achtete Thiel nicht. Interessierte ihn nicht die Bohne. Er hatte bloß Augen für Boerne und sein Lächeln.  
Nach ein paar Sekunden riss er sich schweren Herzens davon los, und verschwand in seine Wohnung.


	3. Geheimnisse

Nach einem sehr späten Frühstück, eigentlich war es ja mehr Frühstück und Mittagessen in einem gewesen, entschloss sich Thiel, mal kurz nach Boernes neuem Mitbewohner zu schauen. Lust dazu hatte er zwar nicht, aber die hatte er ja auch später nicht, und dann hatte er das wenigstens schon hinter sich. Danach wollte er - oder musste er vielmehr - einkaufen gehen, in seinem Kühlschrank herrschte wieder mal gähnende Leere, die letzten genießbaren Essensreste hatte er gerade verputzt.

Er schnappte sich also den Schlüssel für Boernes Wohnung und ging los. Den Schlüssel hatte er schon lange, für Notfälle halt und so. Fand er schön, dass Boerne ihm den anvertraut hatte.

War irgendwie ein bisschen komisch, Boernes Wohnung zu betreten, obwohl Boerne gar nicht da war. Aber Boernes Duft lag eindeutig in der Luft, wie er mit einem leichten Kribbeln in der Magengegend feststellte.

„Miau!“ Der Kater hockte im Flur und schaute ihn mit großen Augen erwartungsvoll an. 

„Hallo, Max.“ begrüßte er ihn so freundlich wie möglich, und bemühte sich um ein kleines Lächeln. „Wollen wir vielleicht kurz was spielen?“ Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, und tatsächlich, Max lief ihm nach.

„Na ja, was haben wir hier denn so ...“ Er kramte eine kleine rote Stoffmaus aus dem Karton heraus. Großartig Ahnung von Katzen hatte er ja nicht, aber dass die normalerweise auf Mäuse abfuhren, wusste natürlich selbst er. War ja aber 'ne Stoffmaus. Ob der damit was anfangen konnte, wenn er mit der Maus ein bisschen vor seiner Nase herum wedelte? Er machte es einfach, und war gespannt, was passieren würde. 

Ui, Max versuchte nach der Maus zu schnappen.

Thiel warf die Maus im hohen Bogen davon, Max rannte hinterher, nahm die Maus ins Maul, schleuderte sie zu Boden, und versuchte dann offensichtlich, sie auseinander zu nehmen.

Na also, das Tier war vorerst beschäftigt. Thiel setzte sich zufrieden auf die Couch, auf der er schon ganz oft zusammen mit Boerne gesessen hatte, und guckte Max mehr oder weniger interessiert beim Spielen zu. Oh ja, hier hatten sie wirklich bereits unendlich viele Male zusammen gesessen, Boerne und er. „Dir kann ich ja verraten, dass ich dein neues Herrchen ziemlich doll mag.“

Max widmete sich weiterhin der Maus, spitzte aber die Ohren.

„Weißt du, ich glaube, ich bin sogar ziemlich doll verliebt. Sonst würde mein Herz ja wohl nicht ständig so schnell schlagen, wenn ich ihn sehe oder an ihn denke. Und sonst hätte ich ja wohl nicht andauernd diese doofen Flatterviecher im Bauch, oder?“ Auch gerade eben. Ja, verdammt, er war verliebt. Glaubte er nicht nur, wusste er.  
Er lehnte sich zurück und seufzte. „Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Boerne jemals verraten werde, dass ich ihn ... mag.“ Er wusste ja nicht, wie Boerne darauf reagieren würde. Vielleicht würde ihn ein Geständnis völlig überfordern und einen normalen Umgang miteinander unmöglich machen.  
Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben und er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Oh Mann, er hatte gerade tatsächlich dem Kater ein bisschen von seinen Gefühlen für Boerne erzählt. Hatte aber irgendwie auch gut getan, sich das mal ein klein wenig von der Seele zu reden, sonst wusste ja niemand davon. Und bei Max war sein Geheimnis wenigstens sicher.

Die Maus war inzwischen anscheinend uninteressant geworden, Max hatte sich hingesetzt und putzte sich den Rücken.

„Na ja, ich gehe dann mal wieder.“ Auf die Uhr hatte er zwar nicht geachtet, aber definitiv hatte er deutlich länger als zwei oder drei Minuten hier gesessen.

Max folgte ihm noch bis in den Flur, und irgendwie fand er das nett. Er beugte sich sogar ganz kurz zu dem Kater runter und streichelte ihm zaghaft über den Rücken. Boerne hatte recht, das Fell war ganz weich. „Jo, bis dann.“ 

 

Nachdem Thiel eingekauft, alle Einkäufe verstaut und zwei Tassen Kaffee getrunken hatte, überlegte er ernsthaft, ein zweites Mal nach Max zu sehen. Na ja, aber nur nochmal ganz kurz, und weil er gerade nichts besseres zu tun hatte.

 

Diesmal saß der Kater nicht im Flur. Thiel betrat das Wohnzimmer. Und riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojeeeee. Was sieht Thiel da? Was hat Max angestellt? :-DD Die Auflösung gibt es voraussichtlich nächste Woche. ;-)


	4. Max in Gefahr? :-D

„BIST DU WAHNSINNIG?!“ Scheiße! Max hatte die dunkelroten Vorhänge, die Boerne erst neulich gekauft und ihm fröhlich gezeigt hatte, ganz offensichtlich mit einem Kratzbaum verwechselt! „Boerne lässt einen Pelzmantel aus dir machen, wenn er das sieht!“  
Schade. Gerade hatte er langsam angefangen, annähernd so etwas wie Sympathie für Max zu empfinden, hatte ihm vorhin sogar von seinen Gefühlen für Boerne erzählt, und nun konnte er sich eigentlich direkt von ihm verabschieden.

Max setzte sich hin und hob den Kopf. „Miauuu!“ 

„Da brauchst du mich jetzt gar nicht so unschuldig anzugucken.“ Boerne würde später gewaltig ausrasten, so viel stand fest. Sein Handy, das er im Flur zusammen mit den Schlüsseln abgelegt hatte, bimmelte. Oh, wenn man vom Teufel sprach ...

„Ja?“

„Herr Thiel, ich möchte Sie fragen, ob Sie schon nach Max geschaut haben?“

„Ja, ähm, ich ... ich habe vorhin schon einmal nach ihm geguckt und gerade ... auch wieder.“

„Das freut mich zu hören. Und? Wie geht es ihm denn?“

„Dem geht’s gut.“ Noch jedenfalls.

„Sehr schön. Ich habe heute glücklicherweise früher Feierabend machen können, war noch einkaufen, und bin nun gerade auf dem Nachhauseweg.“

„Ah, und wann sind Sie ungefähr hier?“ Er wollte nicht unbedingt dabei sein bei Boernes Wutanfall, wenn der sah, was der Kater angestellt hatte ...

„Um genau zu sein, in ungefähr fünfzehn Sekunden.“ Die Tür wurde aufgeschlossen, und Boerne betrat den Flur, vollgepackt mit mehreren Stofftaschen.

_Oh nein._

„Herr Thiel, was ist denn? Sie schauen ja so, als hätten Sie einen Geist gesehen.“

„Boerne, es hat da sozusagen einen klitzekleinen ... Unfall gegeben.“ Boerne würde ja eh gleich sehen, was passiert war, besser, er bereitete ihn schon einmal vorsichtig darauf vor.

„Einen Unfall?“ Boernes Augen weiteten sich. „Ist Max etwas passiert?“

„Nein.“

„Sondern? Herrgott, Thiel, nun lassen Sie sich doch nicht alles einzeln aus der Nase ziehen.“

Okay, tief durchatmen und raus damit. „Na ja, Max muss ein wenig ... mit Ihren neuen Vorhängen im Wohnzimmer ... gespielt haben, und die ein oder andere Stelle ist dabei ein bisschen ... kaputt gegangen.“

„Wie bitte?! Er hat meine Vorhänge zerstört?!“

Scheiße, war ja klar, dass Boerne ausflippen würde. „Aber so sehr ... sieht man die kaputten Stellen gar nicht.“

Boerne kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wo ist er? Noch im Wohnzimmer? 

„Ja.“ Er musste schlucken „Boerne, Sie ... Sie wollen dem Kater doch nicht etwa weh tun?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht!“ Sein Blick verfinsterte sich weiter. „Aber ein ernstes Wörtchen muss ich schon mit ihm reden!“ Boerne drückte ihm die Einkäufe in die Hand und rauschte an ihm vorbei.

Thiel verschwand in die Küche, und verstaute all den Kram, den Boerne gekauft hatte. Bei den Sachen, die nicht in den Kühlschrank kamen, wusste er zwar nicht so genau, wo die rein gehörten, aber würde schon ungefähr stimmen. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde er dann langsam ein bisschen nervös, weil es so verdächtig ruhig war, und er riskierte einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer hinein. Es bot sich ihm ein Bild, mit dem er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet hätte.

Boerne saß lächelnd auf der Couch, und hielt Max in seinen Armen. 

Oh Mann, und er hatte sich Sorgen um das Tier gemacht! „Soso, Boerne, Sie müssen also ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden.“ Er grinste breit.

„Er ist sofort auf mich zugekommen, als ich das Zimmer betreten habe, und hat sich gegen meine Beine geschmiegt.“ Boerne kraulte seinen Kopf. „Er mag mich.“

Toll. Also ihn würde Boerne ganz bestimmt nicht so knuddeln und kraulen, wenn er irgendwas aus seiner Wohnung zerstören würde ... Ein kleines bisschen eifersüchtig war er jetzt wieder, aber er freute sich auch. Weil Boerne sich freute. Er hatte Boerne lange nicht mehr so sehr strahlen sehen, Max tat ihm eindeutig gut.  
„Na ja.“ Er räusperte sich leise. „Mich brauchen Sie ja jetzt nicht mehr, ich geh' dann mal.“

„Herr Thiel!“

„Was denn?“

„Natürlich brauche ich Sie!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natürlich würde (mein) Boerne niemals irgendeinem Tier auch nur ein Haar krümmen. ;-)


	5. Verletzungsgefahr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leider pausieren ja seit einer Weile sämtliche meiner Tatort-WIP, aber wenigstens hier geht es nun mal mit einem kleinen Kapitel weiter, worüber ich mich sehr freue. CornChrunchies großartige Geschichte [Katerstimmung](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13536084), die ich wärmstens empfehlen kann, hat mich motiviert, weiterzuschreiben. ♥

Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben.

Thiels Mundwinkel zuckten mit leichter Verzögerung mit, und es kribbelte wieder einmal ein wenig in seiner Magengegend. Gut, konnte in diesem Fall aber auch teilweise ein bisschen daran liegen, dass er leichten Hunger verspürte. „Sie ... brauchen mich?“

„Na, selbstverständlich brauche ich Sie!“ Boerne nickte eifrig.

Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, deswegen lächelte er nur weiterhin. Vielleicht sollte er zugeben, dass er Boerne auch brauchte, aber das wäre vielleicht doch zu ...

„Sie können mir gleich ein wenig zur Hand gehen.“

„Zur ... Hand gehen?“

„Nun, Sie könnten die Kartoffeln schälen, während ich das Hähnchen würze und zubereite. Was halten Sie davon?“

„Was?“ Kartoffeln, Hähnchen? Sicher, beides hatte er gerade in der Hand gehabt, aber ...

Boerne strahlte. „Nun ja, da Sie sich um Max gekümmert haben, da habe ich gedacht ... ich möchte Sie gerne zum Abendessen einladen.“

Oh! Das Kribbeln wurde stärker. Und hatte mit seinem Hunger definitiv nichts zu tun. „Boerne, das ... das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen. Ich ...“

„Sie schälen die Kartoffeln, und ich kümmere mich um das Hähnchen, in Ordnung?“

Er nickte. „Okay.“

„Sehr schön.“ Boerne setzte Max auf der Couch ab und wedelte drohend mit dem Finger vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Und über die Vorhänge reden wir später noch, mein Freund!“

Thiel verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Glaubte der doch selbst nicht ...

 

Boerne ging sich die Hände waschen, dann konnte es also losgehen. 

Zu Thiels Lieblingsaufgaben gehörte es zugegebenermaßen nicht, Kartoffeln zu schälen, weshalb er das auch nur sehr sehr selten tat. Er war wie erwartet ziemlich langsam, und als Boerne das Hähnchen fertig gewürzt in den Backofen schob, war knapp die Hälfte noch immer ungeschält. Mist! Er versuchte schneller zu werden.

„Thiel!“ 

„Boah, Boerne, müssen Sie mich so erschrecken?“ Boerne war hinter ihn getreten, und er war tatsächlich so vertieft ins Schälen gewesen, dass er das gar nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Seien Sie bitte etwas vorsichtiger mit dem Messer, Sie hätten sich gerade beinahe verletzt“, sprach Boerne gegen sein rechtes Ohr. 

„Keine Sorge, Herr Professor, ich passe schon auf“, grummelte er Boerne entgegen und wandte sich wieder den Kartoffeln zu. Er war doch nun wirklich vorsichtig genug, er wollte ja keine Verletzungen. Und Boerne seine Gefühlte zu gestehen, um dann höchstwahrscheinlich zu erfahren, dass diese einseitig waren, das würde ihn verletzen. Das würde weh tun. Verdammt weh tun würde das. Nein, das wollte er nicht. Der Kater wusste von seinen Gefühlen, das reichte.

Nur noch drei doofe Kartoffeln waren zu schälen, und er versuchte nochmal einen Zahn zuzulegen. Die Tatsache jedoch, dass Boerne noch immer dicht hinter ihm stand und ihm über die Schulter guckte, lenkte ihn ein klein wenig ab und ließ seine Hände ein bisschen unruhig und zittrig werden. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde er sich gleich wirklich noch verletzen. _Mann, Frank, reiß dich zusammen!_

„Thiel?“

Boernes Stimme war gedämpft und irgendwie ungewohnt sanft, und sorgte dafür, dass Thiels Hände noch ein bisschen zittriger wurden, aber er schälte beharrlich und tapfer weiter. Aus irgendeinem Grund drehte er sich nicht zu Boerne um. „Ja, Boerne?“

Boerne griff nach seiner Hand, in der er das Messer hielt.

„Boerne ...“ Er drehte sich noch immer nicht zu Boerne um.

Boerne nahm ihm das Messer vorsichtig weg und legte es auf den Tisch, dann fasste er wieder nach seiner Hand. Und diese zitterte jetzt nicht nur ein bisschen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, als ich „Boerne entnahm ihm das Messer ...” schrieb, aber ich habe den Satz jetzt überarbeitet. ;-)


	6. Zu dritt

_OhGottOhGottOhGott._ Sekundenlang starrte Thiel wie hypnotisiert auf ihre Hände. Dann öffnete er langsam den Mund und wollte irgendwas sagen. Aber was? Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt, und in seinen Ohren rauschte leise das Blut. Vielleicht brauchte er ja gar nichts zu sagen. Er könnte ja eigentlich auch einfach seine Finger um Boernes schließen, und ...

Boerne ließ seine Hand los und lachte leise. „Thiel, ich kann das wirklich nicht mehr länger mit ansehen.“

„Was ... was meinen Sie damit?“

„Na, Sie zittern ja sogar! Ich möchte Sie nicht länger quälen und vor allem möchte ich nicht, dass Sie sich vielleicht doch noch verletzen, den Rest der Kartoffeln schäle lieber ich. Sie können ja in der Zeit schon einmal den Tisch decken, falls Sie möchten?“

Ach so. ACH SO! Mann, war er blöd. Saublöd war er. SUPERSAUBLÖD. Er hatte tatsächlich ganz kurz gedacht, Boerne hätte seine Hand genommen, weil ... nun ja. Er drehte sich zu Boerne um und rang sich ein halbes Lächeln ab. „Okay, Ich decke den Tisch.“

„Prima.“ Boerne schälte also die restlichen Kartoffeln, und das ziemlich flott, der benutzte dafür einen Kartoffelschäler. Thiel hatte zwar so ein ähnliches Teil daheim, schälte Kartoffeln - wenn er sie denn mal schälte - aber irgendwie lieber mit einem Messer.

 

Der Tisch war schnell gedeckt, er wusste glücklicherweise recht gut, wo Boerne sein Geschirr und so aufbewahrte. Thiel verschwand kurz auf Toilette. Als er zurück kam, saß Max auf einem der Stühle und schaute ihn an. 

„Miau!“

Thiel runzelte die Stirn. „Da wollte ich eigentlich sitzen. Runter mit dir!“

Max rührte sich keinen Millimeter. 

„Runter, habe ich gesagt!“

„Miau.“

„Na los, geh weg da!“

Jetzt wandte Max den Blick ab.

Das war also der Dank dafür, dass er vorhin mit ihm Mitleid und um seine Gesundheit gefürchtet hatte! Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Jetzt pass mal auf, du ... du Riesenkater, ich will ...“

„Oh, Max möchte uns ganz offensichtlich Gesellschaft leisten, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne betrat das Zimmer mit einer Flasche Rotwein im Schlepptau.

„Ja, anscheinend!“

Na toll. Er hatte ja gedacht, Boerne würde den frechen Kater vom Stuhl jagen, aber so wie Boerne den nun angrinste, freute er sich auch noch darüber, dass der hier mit am Tisch saß! Boerne dimmte das Licht und nahm Max gegenüber Platz. 

Eigentlich wäre er es, der Boerne jetzt gegenüber sitzen würde, aber der Kater hatte ihm den Platz ja weggenommen. Ein kleines ganz ganz ganz fieses Teufelchen sprang in Thiels Kopf, und schlug ihm vor, Boerne doch nochmal dezent daran zu erinnern, dass Max die neuen Vorhänge zerstört hatte.  
Aber dann guckte Max ihn wieder an, er guckte zurück, und ... Ach Mann. Er räumte seinen Teller und alles andere weiter nach rechts und setzte sich hin. Boerne saß ihm schräg gegenüber, auch gut.

Boerne öffnete den Wein, und schenkte ihnen leise vor sich her summend jeweils ein halbes Glas ein. „Hatten Sie eigentlich nur den einen Wellensittich oder irgendwann auch noch andere Haustiere?“

Oh. Er war ein bisschen erstaunt darüber, dass Boerne sich das gemerkt hatte. Seinen Wellensittich hatte er nur mal kurz so nebenbei erwähnt. „Nee, andere Tiere hatte ich nicht. Na ja, wir haben Hansi mal einen Partner geholt, aber er hat sich mit ihm nicht verstanden, und wir mussten ihn nach ein paar Tagen wieder weggeben. Später haben wir es nochmal mit 'nem anderen Partner versucht, aber den konnte Hansi noch viel weniger leiden.“

„Ich verstehe. Nun, es kann durchaus sehr schwierig sein, den passenden Partner zu finden.“

„Ja, das ... stimmt.“ Er nippte an seinem Wein. „Und Sie, Boerne?“

„Und ich?“

„Hatten Sie denn mal ein Haustier?“ Mit Pferden konnte Boerne ja zumindest ziemlich gut. Und mit Ziegen auch.

„Ich ...“ Boernes Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich. Boerne lächelte zwar nach wie vor, aber das Lächeln hatte sich verändert, wirkte irgendwie ... traurig. „Ich ... schaue mal nach, ob die Kartoffeln schon kochen.“

„Okay.“ Oh. War wohl besser, das Thema zu wechseln. Wahrscheinlich dachte Boerne an ein verstorbenes Haustier, da wollte er jetzt nicht weiter in der Wunde wühlen.

 

„Die Kartoffeln sind bald fertig, das Hähnchen braucht auch nicht mehr so lang.“ Boerne setze sich wieder, griff nach seinem Glas und lehnte sich zurück.

„Super.“ Mittlerweile war er ganz schön hungrig.

„Herr Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Schön, dass Sie gerade jetzt Urlaub haben.“

Er lächelte tapfer. Ja, ein ganz toller Zufall. Fand er auch. Fast genauso hatte er sich seinen Urlaub vorgestellt ...

„Thiel?“ Boerne räusperte sich.

„Ja?“

„Wenn Sie vielleicht in den nächsten Tagen doch noch Lust bekommen, mit Max im Treppenhaus spazieren zu gehen, dann können ...“

„Nein, bekomme ich definitiv nicht!“ Jetzt kam er ihm tatsächlich wieder damit. 

„Aber falls Sie sich eventuell doch noch dazu entscheiden sollten ...“

„Nein, Boerne!“

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich lasse dieses Thema nun ruhen.“

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee.“

„Miauuu!“

Was hatte der denn jetzt zu meckern? Thiel griff irgendwie im Reflex nach links, streichelte Max über den Kopf und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren. Und als er ein leises Schnurren vernahm, flogen seine Mundwinkel nach oben.


	7. Streicheleinheiten II

Boerne lächelte ebenfalls. „Sein Fell ist ganz weich, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, das habe ich vorhin schon gemerkt.“

„Ach so, ich verstehe, Sie streicheln ihn also gar nicht zum ersten Mal gerade.“

„Nee.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. So, nun war aber auch mal wieder langsam gut. Thiel zog seine Hand zurück.

Max protestierte sofort, indem er zweimal lang und lautstark miaute.

Na, der sollte sich mal nicht beschweren, der hatte ja wohl gerade mehr als genug Streicheleinheiten bekommen. Außerdem war ja bald das Essen fertig, da brauchte Thiel beide Hände, und konnte sich nicht nebenbei noch um den Kater kümmern.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Boerne verschwand in die Küche.

 

„Miauuuu!“

„Mann, was willst du denn?“

Zwei große Katzenaugen schauten ihn ... fordernd an.

Thiel seufzte. „Na gut, aber nur nochmal kurz!“ Er streckte erneut seine Hand nach dem Kopf des Katers aus und streichelte wieder fleißig.

Boerne stellte die dampfenden Kartoffeln auf den Tisch, und holte wenig später auch das Hähnchen. „Langen Sie zu, Thiel.“

So, jetzt war aber echt Schluss mit der Streichelei, da konnte Max noch so oft miauen und ihn noch so fordernd angucken.  
Das Hähnchen roch verdammt lecker und schmeckte bestimmt auch so. Gerade wollte Thiel den ersten Bissen zu sich nehmen, als er etwas auf seinem linken Oberschenkel spürte. Eine Katzenpfote! Und dann noch eine. Hey, was zum Teufel ... Na toll, jetzt machte es sich der Kater doch tatsächlich auf seinem Schoss gemütlich! „Mann, Boerne!“ 

„Was ist denn?“ Boerne schaute von seinem Teller auf, sah, wo sich Max befand, und grinste dämlich.

„Können Sie das Vieh bitte von mir runter nehmen? So kann ich doch nicht essen.“ Er würde das ja selbst erledigen, aber er wusste nicht so richtig, wie man Katzen hochhob, das sollte ihm Boerne lieber mal in Ruhe genau zeigen, er wollte dem Tier ja nicht weh tun.

„Tja, Herr Thiel.“ Boernes Grinsen wurde noch breiter und er hob die linke Braue. „Ich habe Ihnen ja gesagt, dass er sehr verschmust ist.“

„Ich finde das gar nicht lustig!“

„Ich kümmere mich ja schon.“ Boerne leerte noch sein Glas, dann endlich erhob er sich großzügigerweise, streichelte Max über den Rücken, und setzte ihn wieder zurück auf den linken Stuhl.  
Offensichtlich war der Kater nun aber beleidigt, er sprang vom Stuhl, verkroch sich unter den Tisch und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Gut, so konnte er nun wenigstens in Ruhe essen.

 

„Schmeckt es Ihnen, Thiel?“

„Ja, ist echt lecker.“

„Sehr schön.“ Boerne schenkte ihnen von dem Wein nach, und er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

 

Puh, nun bekam er aber echt keinen Bissen mehr runter. Satt und zufrieden lehnte sich Thiel zurück. Er schaute kurz unter den Tisch, Max befand sich noch immer dort, und hatte sich inzwischen hingelegt. 

„Herr Thiel?“ Boerne warf ihm einen ... undefinierbaren Blick zu. 

Dieser Blick sorgte irgendwie dafür, dass ihm ein bisschen warm wurde. „Ja?“

„Ich ... möchte Sie gerne etwas fragen.“ Boerne fing an, den Rand seines Glases zu umspielen.

„Fragen Sie.“ Wehe, der fragte nun, ob er nicht doch eventuell mit Max im Treppenhaus spazieren gehen wollte ...

Möchten Sie ...“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Möchten Sie vielleicht über Nacht hier bleiben?“


	8. Auf Kuschelkurs

„Sie ... Sie möchten, dass ich über Nacht bleibe?“ Ohhh. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Warum wollte Boerne, dass er ...

„Nun ja, Herr Thiel, ich dachte, dass das doch eigentlich ganz praktisch wäre.“

„Ganz ... praktisch?“

„Nun, ich möchte morgen recht zeitig aus dem Haus gehen.“

„Und?“

„Wissen Sie, Max wirkte nicht so ... begeistert, als ich mich gestern und heute von ihm verabschiedet habe, um zur Arbeit zu fahren.“

„Ach Gottchen, der Ärmste. Und warum soll ich nun hier schlafen?“ Eine böse Ahnung beschlich ihn wieder einmal ...

„Na ja, dann wäre Max nicht allein, wenn ich gehe, Sie haben ja schließlich Urlaub. Und da Sie ohnehin hin und wieder nach ihm schauen, wäre das doch ...“

„Och Mann, Boerne!“, fiel er der Nervensäge ins Wort. „Was soll ich denn noch alles machen? Ich habe Urlaub, genau! Und den habe ich mir eigentlich echt ein bisschen anders vorgestellt.“

„Miauuu!“, ertönte es lautstark unter dem Tisch.

„Ja ja, du mich auch!“

„Es war ja nur so eine Idee, Herr Thiel“, murmelte Boerne und schaute ihn an. 

Und Max, der ihm inzwischen nicht mehr den Rücken zukehrte, guckte ihn ebenfalls mit großen Augen an.

Mann, die beiden raubten ihm echt die letzten Nerven! Er seufzte laut. „Na schön! Ich ziehe mich jetzt schnell drüben um und hole meine Bettwäsche.“ 

Nun strahlte Boerne.

„Aber nicht, dass Sie denken, ich würde jetzt jeden Tag hier schlafen. Nur heute ausnahmsweise mal!“

„In Ordnung.“ Boerne grinste noch immer wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Ihre Bettwäsche können Sie selbstverständlich daheim lassen.“

Er trank in einem Zug sein Glas leer. „Okay, dann geh ich nun kurz duschen und komme danach wieder.“

„Gut, in der Zwischenzeit decke ich den Tisch ab und füttere Max. Bis gleich, Herr Thiel.“

„Bis gleich.“

 

Im Bad schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. Wieder war er eingeknickt! Ach Mann, warum hatte Boerne ihn denn auch so angucken müssen? So ... na ja, so eben.

Frisch geduscht verließ er wenige Minuten später seine Wohnung. Als er Boernes Flur betrat, merkte er, dass er gerade irgendwie wie selbstverständlich den Schlüssel benutzt hatte, um in Boernes Wohnung zu gelangen. Boerne sagte aber nichts dazu.

 

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Da liegt ja noch gar kein Bettzeug für mich.“ Er deutete auf die Wohnzimmercouch.

Boerne lachte.

„Was ist so lustig?“

„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf, dass Sie auf der Couch schlafen werden?“

„Ähm, wo denn sonst?“

„Natürlich in meinem Bett.“

„In Ihrem BETT?!“

„Meine Güte, Herr Thiel, Sie schauen ja so, als hätte ich Ihnen gerade ein unmoralisches Angebot gemacht.“

„Ähm, ich würde lieber auf der Couch schlafen.“ Ein unmoralisches Angebot? Mühsam verscheuchte er das Kopfkino, das da eben bei Boernes Worten aktiv geworden war.

Boernes Augen weiteten sich. „Weshalb denn? Mein Bett ist groß genug für uns beide, falls Sie diesbezüglich irgendwelche Bedenken haben. Sicher, wenn ich eine ähnliche Statur wie Sie hätte, würde es eventuell etwas eng werden, so jedoch ...“

„Sie ... schnarchen.“

„Ich schnarche?“ Boerne runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja.“ Er nickte. „Also, als Sie bei mir übernachtet haben, haben Sie zumindest geschnarcht. Darum ... schlafe ich lieber auf der Couch.“

„Na gut, ich hole Ihnen Ihre Bettwäsche.“

„Prima.“ Nee, gar nichts war prima. In Wahrheit lag es natürlich nicht an Boernes Schnarchen, dass er auf der Couch schlafen wollte, sondern daran, dass er ... Angst hatte. Angst davor, dass die Sehnsucht unerträglich werden würde, wenn er zusammen mit Boerne in dessen Bett liegen würde. War alles auch so schon nicht gerade einfach für ihn. 

Boerne legte die Bettwäsche auf die Couch. „So, bitteschön.“

„Danke.“ Er musste schmunzeln. Der dunkelbraune Bettbezug sah nicht gerade günstig aus. „Wo schläft eigentlich Max?“

„In den vergangenen Tagen hat er sich abends dort hingelegt.“ Boerne zeigte auf die dunkelrote Minicouch.

„Aha.“ Na toll, also schlief das Vieh im selben Zimmer wie er, auch das noch ... Im Moment war von Max nichts zu sehen, vermutlich war er noch mit Fressen beschäftigt. Während Boerne ins Bad verschwand, legte Thiel sich schon einmal hin. Obwohl er Urlaub hatte, war er ganz schön müde, wunderte ihn aber nach diesem Tag nicht.

 

„Brauchen Sie noch irgendwas, Herr Thiel?“

„Nein, danke.“ Doch, aber das würde er eh nicht bekommen. 

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen nun eine gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht, Boerne.“ Er schloss seine Augen. Und schlug sie gleich wieder auf, weil er etwas gehört hatte. 

„Miau!“ Max stand vor der Couch und schaute zu ihm hoch.

„Was willst du?“ Streicheleinheiten hatte er heute definitiv genug verteilt.

Der Kater trat einen Schritt näher. Und noch einen.

„Och nö, du willst doch nicht etwa ... Da drüben ist dein Bett!“

Zack! Max war zu ihm auf die Couch gesprungen, und setzte sich hin.

„Runter mit dir, sofort!“

„Miauuuu!“

„Verschwinde, los!“

„Miau.“ Das klang jetzt irgendwie ... traurig.

„Na gut, dann bleib halt.“ Thiel gähnte herzhaft. Er war echt zu müde, um sich jetzt noch ewig mit dem Vieh zu streiten. Und eigentlich war ja genug Platz für sie beide auf der Couch, allerdings kuschelte sich Max gerade an ihn.

„Ach, was soll's.“ Thiel legte seinen Arm um den flauschigen Riesenkater und schloss wieder die Augen.


	9. Streicheleinheiten III

Thiel wurde davon geweckt, dass ihn etwas im Gesicht kitzelte. Für ein paar Sekunden war er ein wenig irritiert, aber dann erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass er ja auf Boernes Couch lag, und ihm war klar, wer ihn da kitzelte. Max, und zwar mit seinen langen Barthaaren. „Moinsen, du Katzenvieh.“

„Miau!“ Max hüpfte von der Couch und verließ das Zimmer.

„Ah, der Herr Nachbar ist ja auch schon wach.“ Boerne stand strahlend vor ihm, bereits fertig angezogen.

„Moin, Professor.“ Er setzte sich auf. „Also, ich glaube, nächstes Mal nehme ich dann doch lieber Ihr Schnarchen im Kauf und schlafe mit in Ihrem Bett. Max hat mich nämlich mehrere Male nachts wach gemacht, indem er mit seinem Schwanz vor meinem Gesicht herum gewedelt hat, und eben hat er mich mit seinen Barthaaren geweckt.“ Verdammt! War er denn nun völlig von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was faselte er denn da? Welches nächste Mal denn? Anscheinend war er noch nicht so richtig wach.

„Oh, Sie bleiben also heute auch wieder über Nacht hier? Sehr schön, Max wird sich sicher freuen.“

Na, wenigstens der freute sich. „Moment mal, das habe ich nicht gesagt, Boerne, ich ...“

„Ich muss gleich los, Herr Thiel, aber ich möchte Ihnen noch mitteilen, dass ich vorhin mit Alberich telefoniert habe und heute so früh wie möglich Feierabend machen werde.“ 

„Aha, okay, alles klar.“

„Später können wir uns dann gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Gardinengeschäft machen.“

„Wie bitte? Wir? Warum soll ich Sie denn begleiten?“

„Nun ja, Sie sind ja nicht so ganz unschuldig an dem, was mit meinen kostbaren Vorhängen passiert ist.“

„Waaaas? Sie haben ja wohl 'ne Schraube locker, Boerne! Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu, ich werde ganz sicher nicht mit Ihnen ...“

„Ich muss nun wirklich gehen, wir reden später, Herr Thiel.“

„Boerne, Sie ... Sie sind ...“ Ihm fehlten die Worte. Was fiel dem eigentlich ein? Der konnte später schön alleine zu dem Geschäft fahren!

Als er kurz darauf die Tüte mit den frischen Brötchen auf Boernes Küchentisch entdeckte, und dazu einen Zettel, auf dem _Lassen Sie es sich schmecken, Herr Thiel_ stand, war er ein ganz kleines bisschen besänftigt. Aber wirklich nur ein ganz kleines bisschen. 

Der Kater und er frühstückten gemeinsam. Max sein Futter, irgendein Teures mit Thunfisch, und Thiel zwei Brötchen. Danach entschied er sich dafür, erst einmal nach Hause zu gehen, unter die Dusche zu steigen und so. Und er würde sich ordentlich Zeit lassen. Er hatte ja auch mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich daheim nochmal etwas hinzulegen und zu schlafen, so viel Schlaf hatte er ja vergangene Nacht nicht abbekommen, aber eigentlich war er nun schon zu wach dazu, darum würde er es bleiben lassen.

Max begleitete ihn wieder mal bis zur Tür. 

Thiel wollte gehen, seine Hand lag schon fast auf dem Türgriff, aber dann konnte er irgendwie nicht anders, ging in die Hocke und ließ Max einige Streicheleinheiten zukommen. Und er vergaß die Zeit dabei. _Ach, Mist._ Langsam schlich sich dieser viel zu groß geratene Kater in sein Herz. 

 

Thiel ließ sich dann doch nicht so viel Zeit daheim. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, kehrte er schon wieder zu Max zurück. „Und was machen wir jetzt so, hm?“

„Miaaauu.“ Max sprang auf die Couch, und Thiel setzte sich zu ihm.

„Und nun?“

Max kuschelte sich an ihn, und Thiel seufzte. War ziemlich eindeutig, was der wollte ... Er kraulte Max hinter den Ohren, und der schnurrte sofort.  
Während er Max kraulte und streichelte, schaltete er sich nebenbei den Fernseher an, zappte etwas, und blieb bei einem Krimi hängen. 

 

Gegen Mittag rief dann Boerne an. „Ich mache mich jetzt auf dem Heimweg. Wie geht es Max?“

Er schielte nach links. Max döste. „Prima geht es dem.“ Boerne könnte ja auch mal fragen, wie es ihm so ging ...

„Wunderbar. Bis gleich.“

„Jo, bis gleich.“

 

„Hallo, die Herren“, begrüßte Boerne Max und ihn.

Max öffnete die Augen und hob für einen kurzen Moment den Kopf, dann döste er weiter.

„Hallo.“

„Können Sie den hier schon einmal einstecken?“ Boerne drückte ihm einen Zettel in die Hand. „Ich ziehe mich jetzt noch rasch um, dann können wir los.“

„Los? Wohin denn?“

„Na, natürlich zum Gardinengeschäft.“ Boerne runzelte die Stirn. „Haben Sie das etwa schon wieder vergessen?“

„Mann, Boerne, ich gehe nicht mit, ich ...“ 

„Ich beeile mich, bis gleich.“ Und schon war Boerne aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Dieser Blödmann! Auf keinen Fall würde er ihn begleiten, da konnte der sich auf den Kopf stellen!

 

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später betrat Thiel mit Boerne genervt das Gardinengeschäft.

 **Wie der Besuch in dem Geschäft dann so abläuft, kann man in CornChrunchies großartiger Geschichte nachlesen:** [Katerstimmung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536084) :-D 

„War das eben eigentlich ernst gemeint, Herr Thiel?, fragte Boerne, nachdem sie wieder ins Auto gestiegen waren.

„Was denn?“ 

Boerne grinste. „Na, dass Sie mir helfen werden, die neuen Gardinen aufzuhängen.“

„Klar war das ernst gemeint.“ Mist, warum hatte er das nur vorgeschlagen? Aber da musste er jetzt durch, einen Rückzieher würde er nun nicht mehr machen, da hätte er halt ruhig sein sollen. 

„Schön, das freut mich.“ Boerne startete den Motor.

Thiel ging der ein oder andere Satz durch den Kopf, den er gerade im Geschäft von sich gegeben hatte.  
_„Werden Sie eigentlich auch gerne hinter den Ohren gekrault?“_ Oh Gott, das hatte er Boerne tatsächlich gefragt, irgendwie war es ganz schön mit ihm durchgegangen ... Trotzdem könnte Boerne echt ein bisschen mehr Spaß verstehen. Na ja, wenigstens freute er sich darüber, dass er ihm mit den Gardinen helfen wollte.

„Herr Thiel?“, unterbrach Boerne die Stille zwischen ihnen, als sie gerade an einer Ampel standen.

„Ja?“

„Ich möchte Ihnen gerne eine Frage stellen.“

„Na, dann stellen Sie sie.“ Hatte wahrscheinlich wieder in irgendeiner Weise mit Max zu tun. Womit sonst?

Boerne warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. „Würden Sie mich gerne mal hinter den Ohren kraulen?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich konnte diesem Cliffhanger einfach nicht widerstehen ... :-D


	10. Gemeinsam?

„Was ... was reden Sie denn da für einen Schwachsinn, Boerne?“ Hatte Boerne ihn eben tatsächlich gefragt, ob er ihn gerne mal hinter den Ohren kraulen würde? 

Boerne hob die rechte Braue. „Würden Sie gerne oder nicht, Thiel?“ 

„Boerne, ich ... na ja, ich ...“ Scheiße, wahrscheinlich wurde er gerade feuerrot. 

Boerne prustete los und richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorne. „Sie hätten eben Ihr Gesicht sehen sollen.“ 

„Blödmann!“, schimpfte er, konnte sich dabei aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Puh, das war nochmal gut gegangen, zum Glück hatte er nicht irgendeine peinliche Antwort gegeben ... 

 

„Haben Sie Lust auf Tagliatelle con Spinaci?“, fragte Boerne, als sie das Treppenhaus betraten. 

„Jo, könnte ich mir vorstellen ...“ Oh, offensichtlich plante Boerne also schon wieder ein gemeinsames Abendessen. Na ja, hatte er sich nach dem heutigen Tag aber irgendwie auch verdient.

„Sehr schön, dann fange ich gleich damit an.“

Kaum hatte Boerne seine Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen, kam Max in den Flur gerannt, und lief schnurstracks auf Thiel zu, um sich gegen seine Beine zu schmiegen. Thiel bückte sich grinsend und streichelte Max' Rücken.

„Das ist ja wohl die Höhe, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne guckte grimmig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was denn?“

„Ich habe eigentlich erwartet, dass er mich zuerst begrüßt.“

„Och, Boerne, Sie mag er doch auch“, tröstete er mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme. 

Boerne schnaubte bloß, aber als sich Max dann auch gegen seine Beine schmiegte, lächelte er wieder.

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Soll ich Ihnen beim Essen zubereiten helfen?“

„Nein, danke, das ist nicht nötig, Thiel. Während ich in der Küche beschäftigt bin, können Sie ja schon einmal Ihre Schlafkleidung aus Ihrer Wohnung holen.“

„Meine Schlafkleidung?“

„Nun ja, Sie bleiben doch heute wieder über Nacht hier?“

„Boerne, na ja, eigentlich wollte ich ...“

„Miau!“, mischte sich Max lautstark ein.

Thiel seufzte. „Okay, ich schlafe heute wieder hier. Aber wirklich nur noch heute!“

„Prima.“ Boerne verschwand in die Küche, und er in seine Wohnung. 

 

Als Thiel so sein Zeug zurecht suchte, dachte er daran, dass er sich momentan echt verdammt wenig daheim aufhielt, und dass ihn das aber eigentlich auch gar nicht großartig störte.  
_„Ich finde, wir sollten uns offiziell gemeinsam um Max kümmern.“_ gingen ihm Boernes Worte von vorhin wieder durch den Kopf, und er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm diese Vorstellung durchaus ein bisschen gefiel. _Gemeinsam._

Er ging kurz ins Bad, schlüpfte in seine Schlafsachen, und nahm sich auch gleich seine Zahnbürste und Klamotten für den nächsten Tag mit rüber zu Boerne.

 

Ups, schon wieder war es ihm passiert. Schon wieder hatte er wie selbstverständlich den Schlüssel benutzt, statt zu klingeln.

Und wieder sagte Boerne nichts dazu, sondern merkte nur freundlich an, dass das Essen jeden Moment fertig sein würde. „Setzen Sie sich schon einmal ins Wohnzimmer, ich komme gleich, Thiel.“

„Okay.“

Der Tisch war bereits gedeckt, und die Bettwäsche, die Thiel extra vor dem Frühstück schnell ordentlich zurecht gelegt hatte, weil Boerne ja ein bisschen penibel war und so, war von der Couch verschwunden.  
Oh, ach stimmte ja. Heute würde er in Boernes Bett schlafen. In seinem Magen flatterte es nervös. Einerseits freute er sich darauf, dass er Boerne in der folgenden Nacht so nah sein durfte, andererseits machte ihn der Gedanke verdammt traurig, dass er Boerne niemals nah genug sein durfte. Unglaubliche Sehnsucht und Freude würden sich nachher vermischen, aber war ja fast immer so, wenn er Zeit mit Boerne verbrachte.

 

Diesmal saßen Boerne und er alleine am Tisch, Max hatte sich dafür entschieden, auf seinem roten Katzensofa zu dösen. 

„Lecker.“ Schmeckte echt gut, Boerne war einfach ein hervorragender Koch.

„Freut mich, dass es Ihnen schmeckt, Thiel.“ Boerne griff nach seinem Glas. „Was haben Sie eigentlich morgen vor?“

„Ähm, ich weiß noch nicht, wieso?“

„Nun, morgen werde ich voraussichtlich erst spät nach Hause kommen, und vielleicht ...“

„Keine Sorge, Boerne, ich werde mich ausreichend mit Max beschäftigen.“

Boerne strahlte. „Ich wollte ja eigentlich mit diesem Thema nicht mehr anfangen, aber Max ist äußerst neugierig und ...“

„Herrgott, ja, ich mache es!“

„Sie wissen doch gar nicht, was ich sagen wollte.“

„Und ob ich das weiß! Ja, ich gehe morgen mit Max im Treppenhaus spazieren. Aber nur für ein paar Minuten, damit das klar ist.“

„In Ordnung.“ 

Na, wunderbar. Boerne und Max wickelten ihn immer mehr und mehr um den kleinen Finger ... Nach dem Essen half er Boerne, die Spülmaschine einzuräumen, der Kater döste wieder, nachdem er zwischendurch was gefressen hatte.

 

„Ich gehe mich nun für die Nacht umziehen, Thiel, und lege mich danach hin. Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie ja noch fernsehen.“

„Nee, ich bin ziemlich müde, habe ja nicht so viel geschlafen.“

„Dann legen Sie sich doch schon einmal in mein Bett, ich komme gleich.“ 

_„Dann legen Sie sich doch schon einmal in mein Bett, ich komme gleich.“_ Gott, wie das klang. Kein Wunder, dass es schon wieder fleißig in seiner Magengegend kribbelte und flatterte.

 

„Schlaf gut, Max.“ Oh Mann, jetzt hatte er dem Vieh doch tatsächlich sogar eine gute Nacht gewünscht. Ihm war wohl echt nicht mehr zu helfen. 

Es war ein arg merkwürdiges Gefühl, in Boernes Bett zu liegen, aber wenigstens war das Bett saubequem. Wenn ihn die Sehnsucht nicht gerade stundenlang wachhalten würde, würde er sicher besser als letzte Nacht schlafen können. Der Kater war ja glücklicherweise im Wohnzimmer.

Als Boerne sich einige Minuten später seitlich neben ihn legte und wahnsinnig gut roch, schoss sein Puls ganz schön in die Höhe. 

„Alles in Ordnung, Thiel?“

„Klar, wieso?“

„Nun ja, Sie schauen mich so komisch an.“

 _Scheiße!_ „Mir ... mir ist da nur gerade etwas aufgefallen.“

„Und was?“

„Also, ohne Ihre Brille wirken Sie irgendwie anders, Herr Professor.“

„So?“ Boernes Augen wurden etwas größer. „Wie denn?“

„Weiß auch nicht. Anders halt.“

„Aha, anders halt, nun gut. Herr Thiel?“ 

„Ja?“

„Danke. Für alles.“ Boerne lächelte warm.

Er lächelte zurück. „Ich will jetzt aber nochmal klarstellen, dass ich nur nochmal heute hier schlafe.“

„Verstanden.“ Boerne schaltete das Licht aus. „Gute Nacht, Herr Thiel.“

„Nacht, Boerne.“ Boernes Anwesenheit machte ihn nervös, aber er war so müde, dass er schon sehr bald langsam in den Schlaf rüber glitt.


	11. Gemeinsamer Spaziergang

Als Thiel aufwachte, verriet ihm ein Blick auf Boernes Wecker und die ordentlich zusammengelegte Bettwäsche neben ihm, dass Boerne wohl schon längst auf der Arbeit war.  
Er streckte sich, gähnte herzhaft, und entschloss, noch einen Moment liegen zu bleiben. Boernes Bett war echt bequem. Trotzdem würde er heute wieder daheim und im eigenen Bett schlafen.  
_Lügner!,_ beschimpfte er sich innerlich selbst. Na ja, okay, wenn Boerne ihn auch heute fragen würde, ob er über Nacht blieb, könnte er sich ja durchaus vorstellen, nochmal hier zu nächtigen ... Er seufzte, und drehte seinen Kopf wieder Richtung Boernes Bettwäsche. Hm, die roch doch bestimmt ein bisschen nach Boerne, oder ...? Er kam sich zwar ein bisschen albern dabei vor, aber er griff nach Boernes Kopfkissen und vergrub seine Nase darin. Und dann seufzte er ein weiteres Mal. Ja, das war eindeutig Boernes Duft. Nach ein paar Sekunden riss er sich dann zusammen, legte das Kissen ordentlich zurück, und stand schließlich auf.

Wieder lagen frische Brötchen auf Boernes Küchentisch, und er grinste breit, auch wenn diesmal leider kein netter Zettel dabei lag. Also, an diesen Service könnte er sich ja sehr gut gewöhnen ... Und auch heute frühstückten Max und er wieder gemeinsam. Das war auch etwas, woran Thiel sich erschreckenderweise bereits gewöhnt hatte. Schlimmer noch, er fand das eigentlich sogar ganz schön. 

Nachdem sie beide fertig gefrühstückt hatten, putzte er sich in Boernes Bad die Zähne.

 

„Miauuu!“

Schnell bückte er sich und streichelte Max zweimal über den Rücken. „Bin ja gleich wieder da.“

Heute nahm er sich gar nicht erst vor, sich daheim ordentlich Zeit zu lassen. In Rekordzeit zog er sich an, goss die einzigen beiden Pflanzen, die ihm noch nicht eingegangen waren, und dann ging es auch schon wieder rüber zum Riesenkater. 

„Na, wollen wir ein bisschen spazieren gehen?“, fragte er freundlich, obwohl er von dieser Idee nach wie vor nicht gerade sonderlich begeistert war, und er öffnete die Haustür. 

Max schaute in das offene Treppenhaus, blieb aber sitzen. 

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. „Vielleicht willst du ja, dass ich vorgehe?“ Und er trat nach draußen.

Max zögerte noch kurz, aber dann erhob er sich und folgte ihm ins Treppenhaus. 

Der Kater fand sehr schnell Gefallen am gemeinsamen Spaziergehen. Sie liefen erst nach oben bis zu den Dachböden, dann ganz bis nach unten zu den Kellern, und dann wieder hoch bis zum zweitem Stockwerk. Ab und zu hielt Max kurz an, und betrachtete die ein oder andere Ecke etwas genauer.

„So kann man sich auch fit halten“, murmelte Thiel lächelnd vor sich hin, als es wieder nach unten ging. 

Sein Handy klingelte. „Hallo, Vaddern.“

„Hallo, Junge, ich habe es schon zweimal vergeblich auf deiner Festnetznummer versucht. Ich wollte nur mal kurz fragen, wie es dir so geht.“

„Ähm, ja, geht mir gut, ich bin gerade mit Boernes Kater im Treppenhaus unterwegs.“

„Mit Boernes ... Kater?“

„Ja.“ Er erzählte ein bisschen von Max, und dass er halt ab und zu mal kurz nach ihm schaute und so. Dass er mittlerweile beinahe non-stop Zeit mit dem Tier verbrachte, und an den vergangenen beiden Tagen bei Boerne geschlafen hatte, in der vergangenen Nacht sogar in seinem Bett, erwähnte er aber lieber nicht dazu. Am Ende des Gespräches lud er Herbert für den kommenden Tag zum Kaffee ein. 

„Okay, dann bis morgen, Junge, und ... viel Spaß mit Max noch.“

„Jo, danke, bis morgen.“ Max könnte ja morgen eventuell auch mit in seine Wohnung kommen, und seinem Vater und ihm Gesellschaft leisten, dachte er, nachdem er aufgelegt hatte. Moment mal, ging das alles nicht langsam echt ein bisschen zu weit? Ach Mann ...

Nachdem sie noch eine ganze Zeit im Treppenhaus unterwegs gewesen waren, und er zwischendurch gerade noch so hatte verhindern können, dass Max einen vor der Tür stehenden Schuhe von Frau Schulze, zerstörte, schloss er wieder Boernes Haustür auf. 

Thiel erschrak ein bisschen, weil sich das schon so ... vertraut anfühlte inzwischen. Boernes Tür aufzuschließen, sich im Anschluss mit Max auf die Couch zu setzen und so.

„Max?“

Der Kater schaute ihn an.

„Meinst du, ich sollte mich vielleicht irgendwann doch mal trauen, und ihm sagen, dass ich ihn ... sehr mag?“

„Miau“, kam es leise von Max.

Na ja, schwer zu sagen, ob das jetzt ein Ja oder Nein gewesen war ... 

Thiel verputzte das übrig gebliebene Brötchen vom Morgen, trank dazu Wasser, das er sich aus Boernes Kühlschrank genommen hatte, und danach setzte er sich vor den Fernseher und kraulte Max, der sich natürlich zu ihm gesellt hatte.  
Kurz überlegte er, ob er nicht lieber nach Hause gehen sollte, aber wozu denn eigentlich? Er blieb, kraulte Max, schaute fern, und irgendwann kam Boerne von der Arbeit heim, und Max und er liefen in den Flur.

„Na, die Herren.“ Boerne streichelte Max über dem Kopf, Thiel hingegen musste sich mit einem freundlichen Blick von Boerne begnügen. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Klar.“ Er erzählte ein bisschen vom Ausflug im Treppenhaus. 

„Nun, das hört sich doch nicht schlecht an, und wenn Sie möchten, können Sie natürlich gerne öfter solch einen Spaziergang machen.“ Boerne lächelte.

„Na ja, mal sehen, so wahnsinnig scharf drauf bin ich da ja nun auch wieder nicht ...“ 

Als Boerne ihn dann fragte, ob er zum Abendessen bleiben wollte, nickte er und lächelte ebenfalls.


	12. Hoffnung und Zweifel

_**Etwa zwei Wochen später** _

Thiel zappte sich durch das recht öde Fernsehprogramm, mit der anderen Hand streichelte er Max, der ausgestreckt neben ihm lag, und zufrieden schnurrte. Boerne zog sich gerade nochmal um, und dann würden sie zu dritt einen kleinen Abendspaziergang machen. In den vergangenen Tagen waren sie öfter ein bisschen mit Max raus gegangen. Anfänglich hatte Max noch einige Scheu gezeigt und das Treppenhaus nur zögernd verlassen, aber inzwischen genoss er die Spaziergänge draußen sichtlich.

Thiel lehnte sich zurück, seufzte, und fragte sich wieder einmal, wie es weitergehen sollte. Na ja, eigentlich wusste er das ja. Irgendwann musste er es tun, so sehr es ihm auch davor graute und so sehr er auch Angst davor hatte. Er musste unbedingt mit Boerne reden.  
Es war eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her, seit er zuletzt länger als fünf Minuten in seiner eigenen Wohnung verbracht hatte. Okay, neulich mal, als Herbert ihn besucht hatte. Aber ansonsten hielt er sich nur noch dort auf, um ein paar neue Klamotten zu holen und so. Boerne fragte schon längst gar nicht mehr, ob er zum Abendessen oder über Nacht bleiben wollte, beides war irgendwie einfach so mittlerweile selbstverständlich geworden. Herbert versuchte es nicht mehr auf seinem Festnetz, wenn er mit ihm reden wollte, sondern rief direkt auf seinem Handy an, und vorgestern sogar bei Boerne auf dem Festnetz.  
Er hatte ja erst noch gedacht, dass sich das alles spätestens nach dem Ende seines Urlaubes wieder nach und nach etwas ändern würde, schließlich war er ja ursprünglich nur über Nacht in Boernes Wohnung geblieben, damit Max nicht alleine war, wenn Boerne aus dem Haus ging. Aber es hatte sich nicht geändert. 

Geändert hatten sich seine Gefühle für Boerne, die waren noch größer als vorher schon geworden. Manchmal, wenn Boerne und er abends zusammen im Bett lagen, sich anschauten und unterhielten, wurde sein Wunsch, dem anderen noch näher zu sein, ihn berühren zu dürfen, beinahe unerträglich.  
Und neben all seinen Gefühlen und Wünschen war da noch was anderes: Hoffnung. Hoffnung, dass Boerne vielleicht auch was für ihn empfand, das über Freundschaft hinaus ging. Ja, diese Hoffnung hatte er tatsächlich.  
Neulich hatte ihm Boerne plötzlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen, während sie sich unterhalten hatten, und sein Herz hatte einen dreifachen Salto vorführt. Gestern hatte Boernes Hand auf einmal kurz auf seiner gelegen, während sie sich zusammen mit Max einen alten Tierfilm angeguckt hatten. Solche kleinen Momente häuften sich immer mehr. Doch waren sie wirklich von Bedeutung, oder verrannte er sich da nur in was? Lächelte Boerne ihn wirklich irgendwie ... anders an seit ein paar Tagen, oder kam ihm das bloß so vor? Eigentlich wohnte er ja inzwischen quasi bei Boerne, wollte das Boerne nur wegen Max? Nee, konnte er sich echt nicht vorstellen. Aber ... warum dann? Weil Boerne ihn halt mochte, und es vielleicht auch ganz schön fand, nicht mehr so oft alleine zu sein? Oder war da doch mehr?  
Auf der Arbeit hatte sich das alles inzwischen auch so ein bisschen herum gesprochen, und Nadeshda hatte sich heute mit: „Ich wünsche Ihnen und Boerne einen schönen Abend“ von ihm verabschiedet, und gezwinkert.

Es gab nur eine Lösung: Er musste mit Boerne reden. Thiel wollte wissen, woran er war. Und zwar heute noch.

„Wir können los“, rief Boerne vom Flur aus.

„Okay.“ Er stand auf. „Komm' Max, wir gehen ein bisschen raus.“ 

Max sprang vom Sofa und folgte ihm.

 

„Boerne?“, fing er vorsichtig an, nachdem sie draußen ein paar Meter gegangen waren.

„Ja?“

„Wir ... sollten mal reden.“

„Aha, und worüber?“ Boerne schaute ihn fragend an.

„Boerne, ich ... ähm, ich fand die letzten Wochen ja eigentlich ganz schön.“

Boerne nickte und lächelte. „Ich auch, Herr Thiel.“ 

„Mittlerweile mag ich Max ja ganz gern.“ Von wegen ganz gern ... Es war erschreckend, wie sehr er sich an das flauschige Riesenvieh gewöhnt hatte.

Boerne lachte. „Ich weiß. Und das freut mich sehr.“

So! Jetzt aber, Frank! „Boerne, ich frage mich ja, ob ... na ja, ob ...“

„Max!“

Er folgte Boernes Blick. Scheiße! Max schien offensichtlich irgendein Tier entdeckt zu haben und zu jagen, er rannte jedenfalls schnurstracks auf die Straße zu.

„Max, bleib stehen!“ Boerne und er rannten ebenfalls los.

Max hörte nicht, er lief unbeirrt weiter.

„Verdammt, Max, bleib sofort stehen!“

Max hörte nicht, rannte und rannte. Inzwischen hatte er die Straße erreicht.

Und dann kam das Auto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat das Auto Max erwischt? :-(


	13. Max in Gefahr? :-(

„MAX! NEIN! MAAAAX!“

Boernes Schreien ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Oh, verdammte Scheiße! Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!

Das Auto bremste abrupt, von Max war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Oh nein. Nein, nein, nein! Nein, das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Nein, bitte nicht! Thiels Beine begannen zu zittern. Er hatte so unglaubliche Angst davor, gleich einen leblosen Max zu entdecken.

„Da ist er, Thiel!“

Er folgte Boernes Blick. Max lag am Straßenrand. Und er guckte sie an. Max lebte. Oh Gott, zum Glück war er nicht tot! Da war Blut an seiner rechten Hinterpfote, aber er lebte! Max lebte! Thiel konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so verdammt erleichtert gewesen war.

Boerne ging schnell neben Max in die Hocke, und zog seine Krawatte aus. „Können Sie mir bitte helfen, Thiel?“

„Natürlich.“ Er ging ebenfalls in die Hocke, und hob die blutige Pfote ganz langsam an, so dass Boerne seine Krawatte darum wickeln konnte. Danach hob Boerne Max vorsichtig hoch.

„Miau“, ertönte es mehrmals. Aber ganz schwach und leise.

Hoffentlich hatte Max nicht allzu schlimme Schmerzen.

„Wir müssen ihn zum Tierarzt bringen, Thiel.“

Eine junge Dame war aus dem Auto gestiegen. „Es tut mir so leid! Ich konnte nicht schneller bremsen, aber ich glaube, ich habe ihn zum Glück nur ganz leicht erwischt.“ 

Boerne nickte bloß, vermutlich stand er noch etwas unter Schock.

Die Dame bot an, sie zum Tierarzt zu fahren, aber Boerne wollte lieber mit dem eigenen Auto hin. Sie drückte Thiel ihre Handynummer in die Hand, entschuldigte sich noch einmal, dann fuhr sie weiter.

 

„Boerne, ich fahre, okay?“

„Danke, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne hielt Max fest an sich gedrückt, ein paar Tropfen Blut waren auf seinem Hemd gelandet.

Er fragte Boerne nach der Adresse der Tierarztpraxis, und startete den Motor. „Er wird es schaffen, Boerne. Auf jeden Fall.“

Boerne nickte wieder bloß, und streichelte Max über den Kopf.

Als Thiel losfuhr, hatte er einen ganz schön großen Kloß im Hals. Ihm war nicht die Träne entgangen, die da gerade über Boernes Wange gelaufen war. 

 

„Unser Kater wurde angefahren.“ Boernes Stimme bebte beim Sprechen.

Trotz aller Sorge um Max hatte Thiel Schmetterlinge im Bauch, weil Boerne gerade _unser_ Kater gesagt hatte.

Sie mussten nicht warten, sondern wurden sofort in einen der beiden Behandlungsräume gebeten, und eine freundliche ältere und rundliche Tierärztin schaute sich Max an. „Ihr Kater hat wirklich riesiges Glück gehabt. Die Wunde muss nicht einmal genäht werden.“

Er konnte die Steine, die sowohl bei Boerne als auch bei ihm purzelten, förmlich hören. Irgendwie im Reflex griff er nach Boernes Hand, und drückte sie kurz.

Die Wunde wurde gesäubert, versorgt und verbunden, und die Tierärztin gab ihnen Salbe mit, die sie zur Sicherheit eine Woche lang zweimal täglich vorsichtig auf der Wunde auftragen sollten.

Für die Rückfahrt liehen sie sich gegen eine Pfandgebühr eine Transportbox aus, würden sie die Tage zurück bringen. Boerne hatte ja daheim eine, aber vorhin hatte halt alles schnell gehen müssen.

 

„Boerne, soll ich wieder fahren?“

„Ja, bitte.“

„Klar.“

Boerne nahm zusammen mit Max auf der Rückbank Platz.

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Sie haben von Anfang an nie annähernd mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Max ins Tierheim zu geben, oder?“

„Nein.“

„Dachte ich mir.“

Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz im Rückspiegel, und sie lächelten sich an. Thiel war so froh, dass Boerne wieder lächeln konnte. Und er war so so so so froh, dass Max noch lebte. Heute hatte er gemerkt, dass er das Riesenvieh noch viel mehr in sein Herz geschlossen hatte, als er gedacht hatte. Klar, Max konnte manchmal arg nerven, aber das konnte Boerne ja auch, und den hatte er trotzdem verdammt gern. Na ja, und Max war der Erste und bisher Einzige gewesen, dem er erzählt hatte, dass er was für Boerne empfand, das verband sie irgendwie automatisch.  
Oh. Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass er vorhin, bevor das mit Max passiert war, ja seinen ganzen Mut zusammengenommen hatte, und mit Boerne über seine Gefühle und ob da auch bei Boerne welche waren, hatte reden wollen. Na ja, das Gespräch würde er nun aber wohl lieber auf morgen verschieben. Das mit Max war für heute aufwühlend genug gewesen.

„Ich zieh' mich jetzt erst einmal um, können Sie bitte so lange auf Max achten?“ Boerne knöpfte sich das blutige Hemd auf.

„Natürlich, Boerne.“

„Danke.“

Boerne hatte die Transportbox auf den Wohnzimmerboden gestellt und geöffnet, Thiel setzte sich davor. „Mann, Max, was machst du bloß für Sachen?“ 

Max saß in der Box und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

Als Boerne im Schlafanzug zurück kam, stand Thiel auf, um ebenfalls ins Bad zu gehen. Unter der Dusche gähnte er herzhaft. Der Tag hatte ihn ganz schön geschlaucht, er war tierisch müde. Aber er war auch tierisch glücklich darüber, dass es Max soweit gut ging.

 

„Max hat eine Kleinigkeit gefressen, Thiel!“ Boerne strahlte. Er hatte Futter- und Wassernapf direkt vor die Transportbox platziert.

„Oh, das ist klasse, Boerne.“

Max saß vor den Näpfen, leckte sich die Vorderpfote, dann legte er sich auf sein rotes Sofa. Er wirkte noch etwas geschwächt.

 

„Wollen wir uns noch einen Moment setzen, Thiel?“

Er nickte, und ließ sich zusammen mit Boerne auf die Couch plumpsen.

„Morgen rufe ich mal Peer an, das habe ich sowieso schon seit Tagen vor.“

„Ja, tun Sie das. Er wird irre erleichtert sein, dass Max nochmal so glimpflich davon gekommen ist. Und natürlich wird er froh sein, weil sich Max hier so gut eingelebt hat. Boerne?“

„Hm?“

„Ich bin echt verdammt froh, dass Max noch lebt.“

Boerne nickte. „Ich auch, Thiel, ich auch. Wissen Sie, es gab vor vielen Jahren schon einmal einen Kater in meinem Leben, der mir etwas bedeutet hat.“

Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in Thiels Magen breit. Er ahnte, dass das eine traurige Geschichte werden würde.

„Der Kater gehörte Nachbarn. Er war schwarz und hieß Blacky. Dieser Name ist natürlich noch wesentlich einfallsloser als Max, ich glaube, jedes zweite schwarze Tier heißt so.“ Boerne lächelte, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Blacky war ziemlich groß. Nicht ganz so groß wie Max, aber fast. Ich habe ihn jeden Morgen getroffen, wenn ich das Haus verlassen habe. Meistens ist er auf mich zugekommen, und hat sich mehrmals gegen meine Beine geschmiegt, und ich habe ihn gestreichelt. Manchmal habe ich spaßeshalber ein wenig mit ihm geschimpft, weil ich nach dem Geschmuse immer erst einmal meine Hose von seinen Haaren befreien musste, aber ich habe mich jeden Morgen auf die kurze Begegnung mit ihm gefreut. Als er dann eines Tages nicht aufgetaucht ist, habe ich mir nicht viel dabei gedacht. Aber am nächsten Tag ist er wieder nicht aufgetaucht, und am darauffolgenden auch wieder nicht. Er ist nie wieder aufgetaucht.“ Boerne sprach nicht weiter.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Blacky wurde totgefahren. Man hat nie erfahren, von wem.“

„Das tut mir wirklich sehr sehr leid, Boerne.“ Er spürte und sah deutlich, wie sehr das Boerne immer noch weh tat. Er zögerte, aber dann legte er seinen Arm um Boerne, und zog ihn vorsichtig an sich.

„Danke, Frank“, flüsterte Boerne, und lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter. „Für alles.“

Thiels Herz schlug Purzelbäume, einen nach dem anderen.

Ein paar Minuten verharrten sie so, dann grub sich Boernes Hand in sein Haar, ganz langsam.

„Boerne ...“

„Möchtest du das nicht?“

„Doch.“ Und wie sehr er das wollte! Er wollte es so sehr. So so so sehr. Er wollte Boerne so sehr, wollte ihm nah sein. 

„Was wolltest du mir vorhin eigentlich noch sagen, Frank?“

„Ich ... ich wollte dich was sehr Wichtiges fragen, aber ich glaube, das brauche ich jetzt nicht mehr.“

„Ich verstehe, Frank.“ Boernes Lippen streiften seine Stirn.

Thiel lachte leise. „Das kitzelt.“

Sie sahen sich an, lächelten, dann beugte Boerne sich ein kleines Stück vor, und guckte ihn fragend an. 

Er nickte, und schloss die Augen.

Ein erster schüchterner Kuss.

Thiel schwebte im siebten Himmel, in seinem Magen kribbelte es so doll.

„Miauu!“ Max lag noch immer auf seinem Sofa und guckte zu ihnen rüber.

„Wir werden beobachtet, Boerne.“

Boerne lachte, und lehnte die Stirn gegen seine. „Wollen wir ins Bett gehen, Frank?“

„Ja.“

Als sie das Zimmer verließen, drehte sich Thiel nochmal zu Max um, und für den Hauch einer Sekunde bildete er sich doch tatsächlich ein, dass der ihm zuzwinkerte.

 

Die Schlafzimmertür ließen sie wegen Max lieber offen. Später wollte Boerne nochmal nach ihm schauen.

Jeder legte sich auf seine Bettseite, so wie jeden Abend. Thiel war so unfassbar aufgeregt.

Sie lagen seitlich da, und sahen sich an.

„Frank?“

„Ja?“

„Möchtest du vielleicht ein bisschen näher kommen?“ Boerne hob einladend seine Decke hoch.

Thiel nahm die Einladung an, rutschte rüber, kuschelte sich mit zu Boerne unter die Decke, und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Meine Güte, wie dein Herz rast“, murmelte Boerne gegen sein Haar.

„Das ist deine Schuld.“

Sie lagen aneinander gekuschelt da, und Boernes Hand ging irgendwann auf Wanderschaft, schob sich langsam unter sein Shirt, streichelte zärtlich seinen Bauch.

Das war schön. Thiel seufzte leise. Und dann gingen auch seine Hände vorsichtig auf Erkundungstour, streichelten über warme und weiche Haut, spielten mit dem ein oder anderem Härchen. Er fand heraus, an welchen Stellen Boerne besonders kitzlig war, und dass Boernes es sehr mochte, wenn er sanft mit den Fingerkuppen über seine Brustwarzen fuhr. Außerdem mochte es Boerne durchaus, wenn er ihn hinter den Ohren kraulte ...

Sie küssten sich wieder, ein kleines bisschen weniger schüchtern als auf der Couch, streichelten und liebkosten sich ausgiebig.

Thiel war so so so so unbeschreiblich glücklich. Und ziemlich erregt.

Boerne griff nach dem Bund seiner Shorts. „Okay?“

„Ja.“

Boerne spielte ein wenig mit den feinen kurzen Härchen, umschloss dann seine Erektion, und glitt langsam an ihr auf und ab.

„Boerne“, wimmerte er gegen Boernes Mund, als er viel zu schnell kam, und schlang fest die Arme um ihn.

 

„Ich guck' mal nach Max, Frank.“

„Okay.“

„Max schläft“, meinte Boerne kurz darauf lächelnd, legte sich wieder zu ihm, und Thiel schlang wieder seine Arme um ihn. Sie tauschten noch den oder anderen Kuss aus, bis sie immer müder wurden.

 

Als Thiel am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, schaute er in ein grünes Augenpaar. Er grinste. „Guten Morgen.“

„Miauu!“ Max hatte sich zu ihnen ins Bett geschlichen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kater gut, alles gut! ♥♥♥
> 
> Beim Schreiben ist die ein oder andere kleine Träne geflossen.
> 
> Ihr Lieben, jetzt fehlt nur noch der Epilog. Ich bin jetzt gleich erst einmal für ein paar Stunden weg, denke aber, dass der Epilog noch heute am späteren Abend folgt, oder aber morgen dann. :-)


	14. Epilog

_**Einige Monate später** _

 

Thiel drückte der Klemm den ausgedruckten Bericht in die Hand, und fuhr seinen Computer runter. Gedanklich befand er sich schon längst im Feierabend.

Frau Klemm räusperte sich. „Sie bekommen hier in letzter Zeit ja recht häufig Besuch, Herr Thiel.“

Thiel grinste breit. „Tja, er hängt halt an mir!“

„Na ja, solange Sie sich von ihm nicht von der Arbeit abhalten lassen, ist ja alles in Ordnung.“ Sie deutete lächelnd zur Tür. „Und da kommt ja auch Ihr anderer Liebling.“ 

Boerne betrat sein Büro. 

„Miauuu!“ Max, der die vergangenen Stunden liegend unter Thiels Schreibtisch verbracht hatte, lief auf Boerne zu, um sich von ihm in die Arme schließen zu lassen.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Frau Klemm, und machten sich zu dritt auf den Heimweg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das wars nun. ♥ Ach Mann, meine Augen sind schon wieder feucht. Seufz. Max ist mir so sehr ans Herz gewachsen. ♥
> 
> Danke für all die lieben Kommentare und die vielen Kudos. ♥
> 
> Liebe CornChrunchie, ich freue mich so unglaublich darüber, dass du diese Geschichte magst. ♥

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Katerstimmung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536084) by [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie)




End file.
